1. Field of the Invention
The present baseline of the space station consists of several long lengths of 5 meter square truss and a multitude of modules, servicing facilities, scientific payloads, orbital transfers, and vehicle hangars. This square truss is erected by assembling and attaching together struts and node point fittings into a predetermined configuration. Since there are over one thousand structural connections (of strut ends to node point fittings) to be made, it is essential that these connections be easy to make and also result in a tight preloaded joint. It is the purpose of this invention to provide an attachment mechanism which the crewmen can easily operate and also to eliminate stubs that are in use at the present time.
2. Background Art
At present, stubs, several inches in length, are attached to the node point fittings in discreet locations to match the square truss configuration. This is done on earth. These node point fittings with their stubs attached are then stowed in the payload bay of the shuttle along with the struts. Each strut has an attachment mechanism at each end which is designed to fasten to the end of a stub. In orbit, the crewmen assemble and attach the struts to the stubs of the node point and thus erect the space station truss.
A primary disadvantage as will be apparent from FIG. 8 in the drawings is that it takes considerably more room to stow the node point fittings with stubs attached. Packaging is also more difficult because of the odd geometric shape. Another disadvantage is that the crewmen must be sure that he attaches each strut end to the correct stub on the node.
Following are several U.S. Patents representative of the state of the art and which are more or less pertinent to the several concepts set forth herein, but which are in no wise anticipatory thereof nor render the invention obvious.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,841 discloses a connecting member of node and strut construction which includes a T-Head bolt with screw twist locking means. U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,049 discloses construction elements of nodes and struts which includes a locking member 36 that seats in the node openings. U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,975 discloses a construction set having clip fasteners which includes struts with split prongs that engage to lock in node openings. U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,942 discloses a wand lock for vacuum cleaner hose connectors. U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,104 discloses couplings which include lock means to cause opening and closing of the split members. U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,155 discloses snap lock connectors which include camming surfaces to engage and lock. U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,961 discloses a detachable joint for a mast or the like which includes opposed fingers and a locking handle. The combination of a handle actuated split collet connector to engage a node with a replaceable fitting having a beveled inner surface to engage the collet and hold it in place is not taught in the prior art however.